Dolphin of the Storms
by shadow lord malice
Summary: My very first fanfic, so it might not be that great, but please read. During the Wave mission, Sakura manifests a very interesting Kekkei Genkai. Watch as Sakura deals with this new bloodline and becomes known through the elemental nations. AU, Ooc saku/?


**Prologue**

Sakura Haruno was born in a wealthy civilian family in Konohagakure. Her father was a traveling merchant, and her mother was a clothes designer and a member of the civilian council. When she was born the medic-nin had found an instability in her DNA, It was however, small, so the medics did not worry, saying that it would not affect her growth in any way. Oh how wrong they were. If Tsunade of the Sannin was there, she would have immediately known the instability was the sign of an emerging kekkei genkai, needing only a certain reaction to manifest. At the age of 7, Sakura made her first friend, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki. The other kids told her to stay away

from him, saying their parents told them he was bad and should be avoided, but Sakura paid them no mind, walking right up to the lonely boy and offering to play with him. Naruto had been ecstatic, no one had ever wanted to play with him before. After Sakura had left and returned home, she had immediately told her parents about her day. Her mother then told her to never play or be near Naruto again. That evening her father, who had returned from Takigakure earlier that day, told her that she should play and be friends with Naruto, and to not listen to what her mother said about him, saying that the woman was being "a pig headed bigot". So Sakura and Naruto soon became best friends and were a common sight over at Ichiraku's Ramen bar. When Naruto and Sakura were together, Sakura always noticed the glares and hateful words the other villagers gave Naruto, but when she asked him about it, Naruto said "they've been doing that to me for as long as I can remember". Two years later, Naruto and Sakura, along with their new friend, Hinata Hyuuga, joined the Konoha ninja academy. Sakura met Hinata when she caught the shy girl spying on Naruto. She had pulled Hinata right out of her hiding spot and told her "if you wanted to play with us, all you had to do was ask". Since then, the three were inseparable, and Hinata's confidence skyrocketed. She only acted shy and insecure around others so they would underestimate her. During her time in the academy, Sakura noticed that all the teachers would treat Naruto like trash. Finally fed up with all the abuse Naruto gets, Sakura went to the Hokage and asked to know why everyone treated her best friend the way they did. For two hours Sakura begged and pleaded with the Hokage to tell her, but was denied each time. Finally she gave up, but went to the library to confirm something. Sakura had always noticed that the villagers would always refer to Naruto as a demon. So Sakura went into the library and looked up information on the most infamous of demons, the Bijuu. As she read, she found out that the Bijuu were essentially immortal, and that the only way that the demons had been stopped in the past was by sealing them into newborn children. Suddenly, everything made sense. The glares, the hateful words, everything, but Sakura knew better. She knew her best friend was not the Kyuubi. He was merely its jailor. So from then on Sakura always helped Naruto when he was struggling, be it academics, ninjutsu, or taijutsu. The one thing that Naruto could never get no matter how hard they worked on it, was the basic clone jutsu. Sakura knew he was overloading the jutsu, but even when he mastered the leaf exercise he still overloaded the jutsu. Bringing Hinata over to their training area, Sakura asked her to activate her Byakugan, which she did, and then told Naruto to perform the clone jutsu five times using the smallest amount of chakra possible. Naruto then did so and overshot all five times. Hinata then said that the amount of chakra Naruto used was constant, meaning he was using the bare minimum of his chakra. This confirmed Sakura's suspicions; Because of the Kyuubi, Naruto had too high of chakra reserves to perform the clone jutsu. So, Sakura went and asked her father if he had something that could help her friend out. After thinking it over, her father gave her a scroll containing the instructions for the water clone jutsu. One week later, Naruto had mastered the water clone jutsu. When graduation rolled by, Sakura passed with top grades, second only to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto also managed to pass, due to his use of the water clone. Sakura and Naruto were then placed on team 7 along with Sasuke. After meeting with their jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake and passing his bell test they started doing basic D-rank missions, until finally they were given a C-rank. The mission was to guard a bridge builder as he traveled back to the land of waves to finish construction of a bridge he was working on there. However, the mission rank was falsified, for no sooner than four hours of travel, team seven was ambushed by the Demon Brothers of the mist. After defeating the two missing nin, the bridge builder, whose name was Tazuna, divulged the truth about the mission. His country was being milked dry by a tyrannical buisnessman by the name of Gato. Despite the dangers, team seven decided to continue the mission. Upon reaching the land of waves, they were attacked by the Demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza had trapped Kakashi in a water prison technique, but Sasuke and Naruto managed to bust him out. After that, Kakashi soundly defeated Zabuza, but before he could deliver the killing blow, a mysterious hunter nin killed Zabuza by piercing his neck with senbon. After the hunter nin left with Zabuza's body, kakashi passed out due to severe chakra exhaustion. Team seven carried their unconscious sensei to Tazuna's home, and as soon as kakashi was able to walk, he told the team that Zabuza was still alive, and trained them in chakra control by tree climbing for a week. After a week had passed, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the bridge along with Tazuna, but found Zabuza waiting for them. Kakashi engaged Zabuza in his hidden mist jutsu, while Sasuke took on the fake hunter nin, whose name was Haku. Naruto showed up later and assisted Sasuke, who was fighting Haku in a dome of ice mirrors. This is where Sakura's story unfolds.


End file.
